Stone
by AgathePotter
Summary: Mon personnage est fana d'Harry Potter, enfin de ce que JK Rowling a créé. Il voudrait qu'on le laisse tranquille pour vivre dans ses rêves...


_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : Les quelques références qui sont faites viennent de l'imagination de JK Rowling et la chanson chantée par Marie-Jeanne dans Starmania est à son compositeur, le reste vient de moi…_

_Mot de l'auteur : L'idée de ce OS m'est venue alors que j'écrivais She will be loved (je voudrais d'ailleurs remercier Boudibouh pour sa review, c'est dommage que tu ne m'aies pas laissé une adresse mail, j'aurais bien aimé te répondre…). J'ai hésité un peu avant de publier, le trouvant moins bien que She will be loved. Mais ombeline m'a demandé de publier, donc c'est elle que vous devez remercier si vous pouvez lire ces lignes…_

_Résumé : Mon personnage (un garçon ou une fille, je vous laisse le choix) est fana d'Harry Potter (enfin, de ce que JK Rowling a créé). Il voudrait qu'on le laisse tranquille pour vivre dans ses rêves..._

_**Attention !** En le lisant, vous aurez peut-être l'impression que mon perso veut se suicider... Je tiens à préciser que je ne cautionne pas le suicider, la vie est la plus belle chose qui soit ! Et même si vous trouvez votre vie pourrie, le suicide n'est pas une solution : qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'après la mort ça ne sera pas encore pire ?_

_Bon voilà, le sujet épineux ayant été abordé, place à mon « chef-d'oeuvre » !_

**Stone**

J'ai la tête qui éclate  
J'voudrais seulement dormir  
M'étendre sur l'asphalte  
Et me laisser mourir

Comme ça j'aurais la paix, au moins... Je pourrais rester à rêvasser autant que je veux sans que personne ne vienne me déranger. Je pourrais enfin finir les histoires que je m'invente. Je pourrais enfin passer mon temps dans le monde de la magie... Avec Harry et les autres...

Stone  
Le monde est stone  
Je cherche le soleil  
Au milieu de la nuit  
J'sais pas si c'est la terre  
Qui tourne à l'envers  
Ou bien si c'est moi  
Qui m'fais du cinéma  
Qui m'fais mon cinéma

La vie est tellement sombre que me faire un cinéma me tente de plus en plus souvent. Le plafond de ma chambre me sert de toile blanche. Je m'allonge sur mon lit, et la séance peut commencer. Je m'envole pour un autre monde... Le peu de temps que je passe là-bas illumine mes journées. C'est ça le soleil de ma bien morne existence.

Je cherche le soleil  
Au milieu de ma nuit

Mais il y a toujours quelqu'un pour me ramener à la réalité avant la fin du film, toujours quelque chose pour m'arracher à monde. Tiens, d'ailleurs j'entends ma mère qui m'appelle... Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut cette fois-ci ? Ah, elle veut que j'aille vider la machine à laver et que j'aille accrocher le linge... Et c'est reparti !

Stone  
Le monde est stone  
Je cherche le soleil  
Au milieu de la nuit  
J'sais pas si c'est la terre  
Qui tourne à l'envers  
Ou bien si c'est moi  
Qui m'fais du cinéma  
Qui m'fais mon cinéma

Ca y est, la machine est vidée... Y'a plus qu'à aller tout accrocher. Et, quelle joie, y'a pratiquement que des petits trucs à accrocher ! En clair, ça va me prendre un max de temps… Tant pis, on va se mettre en mode automatique et on va essayer de rêvasser en accrochant tout. Oh non ! Elle vient m'aider pour que ça aille plus vite car elle a besoin de moi après, et elle commence à me faire la conversation. Je crois que je peux faire une croix sur mon p'tit voyage dans mon monde...

J'ai plus envie d'me battre  
J'ai plus envie d'courir  
Comme tous ces automates  
Qui bâtissent des empires  
Que le vent peut détruire  
Comme des châteaux de cartes

Quand me laisseront-ils tranquille ? Ils ont l'air si heureux dans le monde réel, ils sont tellement terre-à-terre... Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent. Ils me font penser à des robots en suivant leur petit train-train quotidien sans penser à rien, avec la discussion ou la télévision pour s'occuper l'esprit. Je ne sais pas comment ils font, tout ça me semble si morne...

Stone  
Le monde est stone

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir passer mes journées à vivre dans ma tête... Je m'y sens si bien que je serais capable d'en oublier de manger et peut-être même de dormir pendant plusieurs jours... Ca ne me dérangerait pas. Mais ça ne se produira pas car il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour me ramener à la réalité et m'obliger à manger... Malheureusement...

Laissez-moi me débattre  
Venez pas m'secourir  
Venez plutôt m'abattre  
Pour m'empêcher d'souffrir

Ca y est, enfin fini d'accrocher le linge. Alors, pourquoi voulait-elle qu'on se dépêche d'accrocher le linge ? Ah, il faut qu'on aille aider le frangin qui est en train d'équeuter les haricots. C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait que ça aille vite ! Elle avait prévu qu'on les mange ce midi et il n'y a encore rien de prêt ! Bon, au moins l'avantage c'est qu' équeuter les haricots, il n'y a rien de plus répétitif... Je n'ai qu'à me mettre en mode automatique, me contenter d'hocher un coup de temps en temps la tête vers ma mère pour lui faire croire que je l'écoute, et faire confiance à mon frère pour qu'il lui fasse la conversation... Bon, j'en étais où, moi ? Ah oui, j'étais en train d'inventer une autre fin au tome six parce que je le trouve trop triste...

Stone  
Le monde est stone  
Je cherche le soleil  
Au milieu de la nuit  
J'sais pas si c'est la terre  
Qui tourne à l'envers  
Ou bien si c'est moi  
Qui m'fais du cinéma  
Qui m'fais mon cinéma

Aah nooon... C'est à moi qu'elle tient à faire la causette ! Et je peux pas compter sur le frangin pour qu'il change le sujet de conversation, elle tient absolument à me parler de mon avenir... Ai-je enfin trouvé mon futur métier ? Tout compte fait, je vais rentrer à la fac ou je vais faire un BTS ? A moins que je choisisse d'aller à l'IUT ? Au secouuur ! Par pitié, venez-moi en aide, Merlin !

J'ai la tête qui éclate  
J'voudrais seulement dormir  
M'étendre sur l'asphalte  
Et me laisser mourir

Voyons... D'ici que je finisse mes études, JK Rowling aura fini d'écrire son septième tome et je pense que tous les films seront aussi sortis... Donc, de ce côté-là c'est foutu. De toute manière, je ne comptais pas trop dessus. Et je peux pas passer ma vie à écrire des fanfic, on n'est pas rémunéré. Il ne faut pas que je me fasse d'illusions, il va falloir que je trouve aussi un métier tout ce qu'il y a de plus ennuyeux... J'aurai encore moins le temps de rêver...

Stone  
Le monde est stone  
Je cherche le soleil  
Au milieu de la nuit  
J'sais pas si c'est la terre  
Qui tourne à l'envers  
Ou bien si c'est moi  
Qui m'fais du cinéma  
Qui m'fais mon cinéma

Pfff... Rien que de penser au futur, ça me désespère. Devoir lâcher ses rêves pour aller travailler et s'ennuyer juste pour gagner de quoi vivre et avoir le droit de recommencer une nouvelle journée pareille à la veille... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle amène ce sujet sur le tapis ? Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle se rend compte que la vie ne m'intéresse pas, et elle cherche justement un moyen de m'y faire rentrer... De mon plein gré, ou de force !

Laissez-moi me débattre  
Venez pas m'secourir  
Venez plutôt m'abattre  
Pour m'empêcher d'souffrir

Mais pourquoi tient-elle à ce que j'aie une vie comme tout le monde ? Ca ne me plaît pas, à moi, d'avoir des horaires réglés comme du papier à musique. Elle ne peut pas s'imaginer que je ne suive pas le même mode de vie qu'elle. Pour elle, on ne peut pas vivre autrement, sinon ça s'appelle ruiner sa vie. C'est bizarre, parce que pour moi c'est elle qui la ruine, sa vie, en acceptant de se transformer en automate...

Stone  
Le monde est stone  
Je cherche le soleil  
Au milieu de la nuit  
J'sais pas si c'est la terre  
Qui tourne à l'envers  
Ou bien si c'est moi  
Qui m'fais du cinéma  
Qui m'fais mon cinéma

Vivre comme ça ne m'intéresse pas. De toute manière, personne ne peut me forcer à accepter ce mode de vie. Je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres. Je serais capable de faire le contraire de ce qu'on me dit, juste pour emmerder le monde. Dans le cas présent, on me demande de me remuer un peu, alors que tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir me laisser aller à rêvasser… J'aimerais tellement pouvoir passer ma vie entière à traquer les Mangemorts avec Tonks, manger des glaces chez Florian Fortarôme et aller visiter le magasin de farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges Weasley... Je ne veux absolument pas me démener le type de vie qu'on me propose...

J'ai la tête qui éclate  
J'voudrais seulement dormir  
M'étendre sur l'asphalte  
Et me laisser mourir  
Et me laisser mourir

_FIN_

_Au fait, j'ai remarqué qu'il semblerait que je n'ai pas la même version de la chanson que celle que l'on peut trouver en ligne… Les paroles sont les mêmes, mais l'agencement n'est, semble-t-il, pas le même… Veuillez m'en excuser, mais je n'ai pas voulu modifier ce que j'avais fait… En fait, les paroles que j'avais me venaient de ma prof de musique du collège… Voilà, vous savez tout !_

_Alors, sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Perso, je préfère She will be loved, mais bon, c'est dur d'écrire en étant constant… Mais n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis avec une review !_


End file.
